An Old Fashion Trick
by Scully22
Summary: when Mulder and Scully discover the invisible body of an exNASA scientist's son, the truth about landing on the moon is revealed. MSR.
1. The Case

**Washington & B St.: 9:00am**

Mulder punched in the number one on his cell phone. Multiple sounds echoed as the speed dial called upon Scully. He counted the rings, she always picked up on the third one. _One, two, thr_—

"Scully."

"I need you…" Mulder paused.

"Mulder? You need me where?"

"Oh! I'm on Washington and B St."

"Are you ok?" Scully asked, he seemed very distracted.

"I'm fine, I need your medical opinion."

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

Scully pulled over on Washington and walked a street over to B St. There was caution tape around an area on the sidewalk, and she walked over trying to see what was going on.

"Scully!" Mulder called when he spotted her arriving on the scene.

"Mulder… Mulder there's nothing inside that caution tape…" she frowned, she was expecting a body of some sort. Mulder simply grinned.

"Come here," he waved for her to follow. She followed him diligently, and followed his orders as to make sure not to step any where he didn't. She felt like she was playing follow-the-leader. Finally he stopped and looked down at the blank cement.

"Mulder, there's nothing-"

"Wait," he interrupted. He smirked at her then took out a handkerchief.

"Mulder this is no time for magic tricks."

Mulder waggled his eyebrows, "Oh no?... abracadabra, hocus pocus, make this handkerchief, float-o-oses!" Mulder dropped the handkerchief and Scully frowned in deep thought.

The handkerchief didn't go all the way to the ground, she bent down and examined it for a bit, it was just floating there, only a few inches from the ground. Finally she put her hand out and felt where the handkerchief was, it startled her. She slid her hand down what felt like the torso of a male. Then back up to feel a neck and a mouth, then even hair.

"Mulder…" She began, not knowing what to say, "is this a trick?"

"No Scully, no trick… I wanted you to be the one to examine him, or it. If this man is a man, then he's not only a man-"

"he's an invisible one."

**Morgue: 1:00pm:**

Scully wasn't sure if she was excited or afraid, but until Mulder arrived at least she wouldn't be nervous. The first of procedures she conducted was simply feeling the body. She slid her warms hands against the cold 'body' to feel the different areas. She couldn't seem to find any wound of the sort, and that heightened her suspicions.

The next thing she did was take out a powder similar to baby powder. She took a brush that you would use to brush dust off a dinosaur bone, and lightly she began powdering the body. It was amazing. Slowly but surely a figure of a male in his late twenties appeared.

Scully took in a deep breath as she finished. She had never seen anything so astonishing. Just then Mulder walked into the room, making sure to lock the door behind him.

"Wow. Great work. Have you taken any photos?" Mulder asked. Scully shook her head and he immediately took out a large camera. He took shots of the head and the hands, and he took pictures of Scully re-powdering parts that had wiped off.

She just continued to work while Mulder continued to shoot. "Mulder I don't understand this, how is this possible?" she asked looking through a hole she left into the invisible interior of the man.

"Any things possible, Scully, it's just rare to see those possibilities."

"But that doesn't explain it, Mulder. Where did his man come from? Who is he?"

"I'll submit his photo into various databases. I'll have your answers in a little bit," Mulder told her as he began to head out of the room.

"Hey Scully!" he called. She looked up and he snapped the camera at her.

"Mulder!"

"Lock the door!" Mulder called to her as he left.

Scully shook her head as she walked around the table and locked the door. Mulder had been waiting right outside. He looked at the picture he took of Scully, she looked so natural, she looked so beautiful. He stared at the photo until he heard Scully lock her door, then he left to check out the photo of the man.

Mulder submitted the photo into every database he could, but still, nothing showed up. Finally he faxed the photo to his buddies. He got a call back in only a few minutes.

"What'd you find?" Mulder asked.

"Well, the guys name is Jesse Johansson, he's some lameo that works as a janitor at Brake High…" Langly stopped for a moment, Mulder knew there was a 'but' coming.

"But Jesse Johansson has a very interesting connection…"

"With who Langly?" Mulder wanted him to get on with it already.

"His father was a scientist, he worked for NASA. On July 19th, the day before Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin 'landed on the moon', L.W. Johansson was let go from NASA because of 'unorthodox behavior', said the director at the time. Most people like us, believe that L.W. created something, something that man wasn't ready for…"

"What did he create?" Mulder asked.

"A new means of war. Something that would inevitably get rid of the Soviets. Something that would enable the U.S. to defeat any country that declared war. A serum."

"An invisible serum?" Mulder asked.

"How did you know!" Langly was shocked.

"Scully's examining an invisible Mr. Jesse Johansson as we speak." Mulder could hear 'ohs' and 'aws' from the other two.

Frohike came over the phone, "Mulder, tell Scully to be very careful. She's dealing with some heavy duty national security. If Jesse Johansson is invisible that most likely means that our government is using L.W's old experiments- who knows what they'll do to keep the information from leaking out more then it already is."

**TBC**


	2. The Informant

**Chapter 2**

**Morgue: 3:00pm**

"Mr. John Doe doesn't seem to have any apparent external wounds. He looks like he's in good health, there are a few bruises and cuts on his hands- he may be a laborer. I am unable to examine his eyes very well, but with an educated guess, I can imagine he died from a poison, or internal bleeding of some kind," Scully spoke into the hanging tape recorder.

She pulled off her gloves and leaned against a counter a few feet away from the body. She just stared at it. If she hadn't felt for a pulse she could have sworn he was still alive. She was tugging on another pair of gloves when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" but nobody answered. She called again, waited in a silence, but still there was no response. She shrugged her shoulders and walked back over to the body. She took a few hard looks at him then took off her gloves again, and locked the door on her way out.

She dressed out of her surgical clothes, and into something more comfortable. She took an elevator up to the first floor of the hospital and found the food court, found a yogurt and a water bottle, then sat at a table in the corner. After she was done she leaned back in her chair and looked around at the different people.

There was young and old, sick and healthy, pretty and ugly. There were available doctors sitting around her, and available male nurses too. But no one compared. No one even seemed interesting. She looked from one to the other, they all looked the same. All in white, all talking about the same thing, all resemblances of each other.

It startled her when she saw Mulder sitting in front of her, "when did you get here?" she asked quietly, suspecting it was her imagination playing tricks on her.

"You were really zoning out," Mulder seemed concerned, "are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She half-smiled taking another swig of her water bottle.

"I found out who our invisible man is."  
"Oh? Who?" Scully was interested and pulled her chair closer to the table.

"Jessie Johansson, no one important. But, from what Langley and the guys tell me, his father worked for NASA," he slid a picture of L.W. to Scully.

"Who was he?" she asked examining the photograph.

"A scientist. It's not fact, but the rumor is he created the serum for an invisible man. I don't why he created it, or if it even was on purpose, but our government feels it would be a key ingredient in warfare."

"Warfare?... I don't know why I'm so surprised," Scully took some papers that he handed to her.

"What's all this?"

"Statements. Why NASA let go of L.W. on July 19th 1969, the day before-"

"we landed on the moon," Scully finished his sentence.

Mulder nodded his head while Scully took the liberty of reading through some files he hadn't yet.

"Can I have a sip of your water?" Mulder asked. Scully nodded handing him the bottle. He took a few gulps of it then set it down in front of him. He watched Scully read, then looked around at the doctors she was looking at previously. His eyes wandered from one uninteresting thing to another until he finally let his eyes gaze back on Scully.

He took the water bottle and squirted a little mist onto her. She up at him with an eye brow cocked, then went back to reading. He did it again and she took in a deep breath.

"You know, you could be reading too," Scully commented sliding a folder in front of him.   
"I don't want to read," he said blatantly.

"Oh I forgot, you want me to do all the manual labor," Scully lifted an eyebrow at him once again and he smiled. He folded his hands over hers, "I wouldn't let you do it all by yourself if I didn't love you," he smiled. Scully shook her head as she pulled her hands out of his grasp, "you're so full of it."

Finally Mulder got so impatient, and so full of her water, that he went to the restroom and then to buy them both some food. Scully continued to read until a young doctor came up to her, "may I sit here?" he asked.

Scully shrugged, "I don't see why not." She wasn't expecting him to sit right in Mulder's seat, but there were three other chairs, Mulder could move.

"Your Dana Scully right?" The doctor asked quietly.

"Yes, who are you?" Scully asked closing the files.

"My name is Franz Doolittle. I know about Jessie's condition."

"Jessie who?" Scully asked just to be sure this man was credible.

"Jessie who? …The invisible guy lying in your lab downstairs! That Jessie!"

"How did you know about that?" Scully asked leaning in toward him.

"I can help you. I know where to get the serum."

"How? Do you work for the government?"

Franz took in a deep breath, then looking around to make sure no one was listening, "I use to. Things went bad a few years ago. But we can't talk here. Here," he said giving a card to Scully, "meet me at Joe's Bar on 3rd, nine' o'clock."

"I'm bringing my partner," Scully whispered.

"Can I trust him?" Franz asked spotting her partner coming back.

Scully smiled, "with your life." Franz nodded then walked away quickly. Mulder frowned at the man as he walked by, then sat back down again.

He handed Scully a tray of food, and a new water bottle, "who was that?" She unwrapped her sandwich, looking around just as the man had, "our informant."

_TBC _


End file.
